


Collectibles

by DizzyBunnies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, they arent dating but they kinda admit their love? i guess, what is relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyBunnies/pseuds/DizzyBunnies
Summary: Re-uploaded from my tumblr as a request:alrighty!! i just completed my first prompt!! this is for @boldlydeepestcheesecake , who requested lance giving himself up to the galra in order to save keith! i hope u enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it!!





	Collectibles

Their helmets were long gone, making communicating with each other impossible. Shiro, Pidge and Hunk had been separated from them during the fight. Keith had been captured. And Lance?

He was lost. So lost.

He was as far into the Galran ship as he figured he could make it. The sounds of running druids rang loudly in his ears, adding to the headache ebbing its way into his brain. He crouched lower when he heard voices coming his way, and held his bayard out as steadily as he could given the circumstances. However, it didn’t seem to be enough, and two druids spotted him.

“Grab him!” One shouted. Lance fumbled over himself for a moment before launching himself upward and making a dash toward the opposite direction. In his panic, though, he tripped over himself, sending his bayard flying. It hit a nearby wall and fell to the ground with a  _clang_ , deactivating almost immediately after. He struggled to get up, limbs shaking, but managed to stand and continue running.

He didn’t expect to be met with another soldier blocking his path, whacking him upside the head with his own bayard.

* * *

 

When Lance woke up, he was on the ground in a large room. He blinked a few times, trying to see through his blurred vision, but the effort only added to his headache—he probably had a concussion at this point. He sat up, leaning against the wall behind him, and grunted at the pain that shot through his chest.

“Lance!”

 _Keith_?

Lance tried his best to clear his vision and look for the source of the noise. At the other end of the room was Keith, looking as shitty as Lance felt. However, there was one difference—Keith was tied up.

“Keith?” Lance questioned, nearly thinking his exhausted brain was playing tricks on him.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Keith replied quickly, “are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

Lance debated against telling Keith just how hurt he was. Come to think of it, he had more than just a headache. His armour was littered in scruffs and scratches, and he was pretty sure a shot had penetrated his breast plate at one point.

“I’m fine,” Lance responded, voice hoarse. “What about you?” He asked, heart hammering in his chest.

“Spectacular,” Keith replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Before Lance could respond, a booming voice sounded, startling both Paladins.

“Ah, the Blue and Red Paladins.”

Fuck. The commander of the ship.

“What of it?” Keith spat, looking up at the source of the voice.

“I love collectibles, but unfortunately, we already have your lions. I am not sure there is much use for you two, now. But… maybe I could keep one of you, just to break Voltron apart, hmm?”

“You don’t have our lions,” Lance retorted, “they flew back to the castle!”

In response, he received a kick to the abdomen, and he fell back a foot or two, groaning.

“Lance!” Keith shouted, trying to break free of his restraints. “Don’t touch him!” He added, baring his teeth.

“Oh, relax, Red Paladin, it’s not him we want. It’s you.” The commander said, walking up to Keith with his hands behind his back. “The Galran Red Paladin. Rings a bell, doesn’t it?”

“H-how do you know about that?” Keith asked, eyes widened.

The commander leaned down to Keith’s level, tracing a pointy nail down his cheek.

“We know a lot of things,” he said smugly.

Lance turned over on himself, trying to see what was going on. He wanted to just pass out then and there, but he had to do something to save him and Keith.

Mostly Keith.

When he saw the large Galran man touching Keith, though, a fuse set off inside of the Blue Paladin.

“Stop it!” He shrieked, voice cracking.

The commander paused, and dropped his hand to his side. He stood up slowly, moving away from Keith and over to Lance.

“You idiot!” Keith cried.

“He’s smart, actually.” The commander said matter-of-factly. “He seems like he may be useful after all; putting up such a fight like this.” He stopped when he was directly in front of the Blue Paladin, and he pt a foot on top of Lance’s back, pushing down slightly.

As light as the movement was, it sent a shooting pain down Lance’s back—well. Guess he hurt that, too.

“What are you doing?!” Keith yelled from across the room.

“Oh, just playing with you two a bit.” The commander replied, smirking. He then pulled an object out from a pouch that hung around his waist, tossing it at Lance. It was his bayard.

“Wh-what are you—?”

“You wish to save the Galran Paladin, correct?”

“Y-yeah, but—”

“Let me see how you fight. If I like it, you can take his place.”

Lance didn’t hesitate one bit. He grabbed his bayard, used as much of his remaining energy as he could to activate it, and stood up shakily.

“Don’t!” Keith screamed.

Lance ignored him and took a step back. He was a ranged fighter, so he wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to use his bayard in hand-to-hand combat. As if reading his mind, the commander put a hand up.

“This might be problematic. You may use your weapon, but do not fire it.”

Lance wordlessly nodded, and removed his hand from the trigger, placing it at the neck of the gun instead.

“Lance, stop it!” Keith yelled, still trying to get the boy’s attention.

Before he could get anywhere, though, a high-pitched noise rang throughout the room. A second later, a video feed appeared on one of the walls, Zarkon’s face in full view.

“What is the hold up? Are you bringing me one of the Paladins, or not?” Zarkon roared, intimidating as ever.

“Um,”

“Commander Janz, do you have a Paladin for me?” Zarkon repeated, louder.

“I do, sir. I will be there momentarily.”

Zarkon nodded, and the feed turned off. The commander—now known as Janz—let out a breath.

“Alright. Skip the battle. Come with me, Paladin.”

“Wait, what?!” Keith exclaimed, earning to glances in his direction. The commander rolled his eyes and walked over to him.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget to untie you.” Janz said, removing the restraints. Not a second later, the restraint device was thrown at Lance, who shrieked in surprise. He fell to the ground, unable to free himself.

“Let him go.” Keith said, activating his bayard.

“Oh? But he took your place. You’re free to go.” Janz said, smirking.

“Just run, Keith! Get the others!” Lance yelled from his spot on the floor.

“No! I won’t leave you!” Keith argued, aiming his sword at the commander.

“This is cute. Are you two lovers, or something?” Janz teased. Both Paladins said nothing. “I’ve had enough of this, let’s go, Blue Paladin.” He said, grabbing Lance by the arm—“Augh!”—and swinging him over his shoulder.

Keith charged at him, but the commander was much bigger, so swatting him away was easy.

“No no no no no, Lance! Give him back!” Keith yelled, continue to charge at the commander.

“Too late, Red Paladin. We offered you the chance earlier, remember?” Janz mocked, continuing to walk away from the room. “We’ve no need of you, now that we have a Paladin who is willing.

“Lance! Oh, God, Lance!” Keith shrieked, falling to his knees. There was nothing he could do—not at the moment.

From his spot over Janz’ shoulder, Lance lifted his head up, smiling as best as he could.

“Don’t worry about me, Keith. Get out of here before you’re caught, too.” He paused, not knowing if he should say what he wanted to next, but he figured now was the best time. “I love you, Keith.”

Keith’s eyes widened.

“I-I love you too!” He yelled back. “I can’t leave without you, Lance!”

“Oh, do you two ever shut up?” Janz commented, connected his palm to the side of Lance’s head. Even without a helmet, Keith was able to hear the  _smack_  of the hit.

“Lance!”

He received no response.

“Stop! Let him go! Lance!”

This couldn’t be happening. Why would Lance—how could he—

His bayard fell from his hand, clanging on the ground and deactivating in an instant. His body tipped forward, and he crumbled to the ground, unconscious. From behind him, two druids discussed what to do with him.

As Janz left the room, Lance slowly came to, looking back at the room. He saw the druids surrounding his lover, but he couldn’t do anything. Not anymore. He did the best he could—he just hoped Keith wasn’t mad.

He hoped Keith still loved him.


End file.
